finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XI Wings of the Goddess Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack for the Final Fantasy XI expansion Wings of the Goddess. The bonus tracks are three missing tracks from the Treasures of Aht Urhgan OST. Track list # " " #: The theme of the Allied Forces of Altana. Also played whenever the player is awarded a new Campaign medal. # " " #: A very somber track that plays while exploring the war-torn outskirts of Jeuno. # " " #: Plays whenever an ongoing Campaign Battle is in effect for the area. # " " #: Plays when exploring the wartime Ronfaure area. # " " #: The wartime theme of the Kingdom of San d'Oria. # " " #: This party battle theme plays in Wings of the Goddess outdoor areas. # " " #: Plays when exploring the wartime Gustaberg area. # " " #: The wartime theme of the Republic of Bastok. # " " #: This track plays in various cutscenes. # " " #: Plays when exploring the wartime Sarutabaruta area. # " " #: The wartime theme of the Federation of Windurst. # " " #: This party battle theme plays in Wings of the Goddess dungeon areas. # " " #: The theme of the Young Griffons junior brigade. # " " #: Plays during various Campaign Ops. # " " #: The theme of the Walk of Echoes. # " " #: The theme song of Cait Sith. # " " #: A very tense track that plays in various cutscenes and certain missions. # " " #: Played when exploring the strongholds of the Beastmen races. # " " #: Plays during boss encounters in Wings of the Goddess battlefields. # " " #: Played when exploring the frozen wastes Xarcabard during the war. # " " #: The wartime theme of Castle Zvahl. This track is also played in various cutscenes. # " " #: Plays on the title screen after Wings of the Goddess is installed and registered. # " " (bonus track) #: The theme song of the Dark Divinity, Odin. This track also plays in Wings of the Goddess cutscenes whenever Shantotto appears. # " " (bonus track) #: Originally played during the final battle of Treasures of Aht Urhgan against Alexander. This track also plays in Wings of the Goddess when Karaha-Baruha summoned Fenrir to defend Windurst. # " " (bonus track) #: The ending theme of Treasures of Aht Urhgan. See also * Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box * Final Fantasy XI - Music from the Other Side of Vana'diel * Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack - Plus * Final Fantasy XI - Sanctuary Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/7191 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XI Wings of the Goddess Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XI